Cry
by Kaz
Summary: Sakura has always loved Sasuke and Kiba has feelings for Hinata but the world doesn’t always go the way you want it to… but no matter what they would never give up… right? Kiba X Sakura
1. Default Chapter

**Pairing**: Kiba x Sakura

**Rating**: PG

**Dedicated**: Kathy-chan, who sent me these two songs... I can fly and Simple and Clean which is where the inspiration for this fic. Also, because she hates Sasuke/Temari and so now she has to love it ;; :: is evil::

**Summary**: She's always loved Sasuke and he has feelings for Hinata but the world doesn't always go the way you want it to… but no matter what they would never give up… right?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… Just my OC's if any, oh and the plot

**Cry**

By Kaz

She should have been done with tears when it came to him, but somehow he always managed to find someway to make her cry again.

Sniffling, she shook her hair, making her cherry hair flying around everywhere as thousands of questions entered her mind… What was wrong with her? What had she done wrong? What did she have to do to receive some sort of affection… no, approval from him?

"It's not like I want him to shower me with affection or anything," she whispered, "But just something… even if he would shout at me and tell me to get lost… it's better than his…. Your annoying line."

As soon as the what questions had left her mind, the why questions began. _Why_ didn't he like her? _Why_ did she have to fall for someone so cold hearted, and committed to revenge?

Releasing her breath, she leant back slightly so that her back rested against the bed. Clutching the screwed up tissue in her hand, she sniffed once again letting her thoughts swirl around her again.

For as long as she could remember, she had always loved Sasuke. Well she thought she was safe to call it love. When she had first laid eyes on him she was completely taken away by him. Even to this day, she remembered how hard it was to breathe as she first saw those onyx eyes and his raven-coloured hair blowing slightly in the breeze. As she took in more of him, the butterflies arose and this weird sensation crept up her stomach. Sure, it had first stared as a crush but over the times, she spent along side him, through all the adventures and dangers she was sure it had grown into love.

Blowing her nose, she let her eyes roam around her room, passing a glance towards her teddy bears and books; she finally let them stop on her desk, where a picture frame sat.

"How happy we were back then?" she mused, "That was before Sasuke betrayed Leaf and went to… Orochimaru."

By now, everyone knew that Sasuke had a cursed seal… thanks to one ninja gone bad; they all also knew that a team led by Shikamaru went to save him.

"Well," she confessed, "They did bring him back… but did they save him?"

She didn't ever think she could ever forget that day. She was so happy, once she seen that Naruto was okay and he had brought Sasuke-kun back. Neji and Choji were in pretty bad shape, Kiba wasn't far better off. Lee-san was rather… drunk, while resting on a not so amused Gaara and then just behind them was Sasuke-kun being held up by the sand girl and Shikamaru, who was no doubt, grumbling about how troublesome this whole ordeal was. Smiling weakly, she was about to go over to her Sasuke-kun, when he was placed on a stretcher and taken to the hospital surrounded by Anbu.

They hadn't been allowed to see him for sometime after that, during the time she had spent it with Naruto and Lee-san... Even Ino some times… though they had a long way to go yet. Eventually, Sasuke had been allowed to return to them and she had immediately taken up her role again. But something was different… he was different… he was even more colder if that was possible at all but regardless she remained loyal to him…

"Though it didn't do me any good," she spat out bitterly, the events of what she had just found out hitting her full force.

It had started out as a normal day, training, waving by to Sasuke-kun then meeting some friends…, which also included the sand siblings who had decided to stay here for a while, the reason was about to become even more clearer to her. For some reason, there was a slight tension in the air. Funnily enough at first she thought it was because she had seen Kiba glare at Naruto who held Hinata's hand tightly… it seemed one triangle had finally ended with Naruto coming out the winner again but that wasn't the case… it was the next statement which caused all action to stop.

"So is it true about what I heard about Temari and Sasuke?"

At first, she was going to resort to her old ways when she was fighting with Ino about Sasuke but something about this statement, which TenTen had just said caused a strange feeling to creep up her spine… so she remained silent.

Coughing, Naruto averted his eyes away from Sakura and nodded his head… "Yah," he choked out, "Sasuke and Temari have agreed to marriage."

Just like when she had first laid eyes on him and found it hard to breathe she was having the same problem right now, ignoring Ino's gasp and the general mouth dropping, she jumped up clashing her eyes with Naruto's, while feeling the tears begin to prick. Searching his eyes for confirmation, she turned herself away and ran in a general direction, not listening to the cries of the people behind her.

She didn't know how long she had run for, but all she wanted to do was run and leave everything behind... just leave it all behind and run.

Collapsing against a tree, she cried… It hurt too much right now, to take anything into consideration… she didn't care where she was and what state she was in… all she wanted to do was cry.

And cry she did, she cried until she was sure she caused a flood. Disregarding the feeling of exhaustion, she forced herself on her feet to make her way back home, paying no attention to her surroundings. She walked away, head bent low, she didn't want to think right now, she just... Well she didn't really know what she wanted right now.

Even though she was in a state right now, it didn't turn off all her senses and so she knew someone was in front of her and even more… she knew who exactly who it was.

"Why?" she crocked out. She knew he hadn't come looking for her, nor really cared… she must have caught him coming back from training but still she needed to know.

Hearing him scoff and pass her by, she no longer felt sad but angry.

"Why Sasuke-kun? WHY?" She screamed.

Still he didn't answer her.

"Do you love her?"

"…"

"What is it that you want?"

"Your annoying."

That one statement caused Sakura to see red, forgetting that if he wanted to he could kill her, she punched his chest as hard as she could, screaming why.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"…."

Eventually, all the energy left her and she sank to the floor, her eyes resting at his feet. "Why?" She whispered on last time.

"I need someone strong to look after the clan. I am going to kill him Sakura no matter what."

Sakura looked up ah him in disbelief. "Do you have any feeling at all? Are you completely inhumane? What about Temari? How could you… how can you?"

"She knows what is expected of her and that's why I chose her… I don't want someone weak, and you Sakura, are weak."

She wasn't sure how she made it home but she did and now she lay with her back against her bed completely heart broken. "I should of seen it coming." She thought, "I knew he never wanted affection or would return it but I still hoped… wished..."

Deciding that she no longer wanted to remain in her room, she grabbed a set of keys and walked out of the house… if only she knew that right now someone else was experiencing the same hurt as herself… if she only knew…

Kiba kicked a small rock as he made his way home. Hands in his pockets, he smiled weakly at his faithful ever-present friend Akamaru. Right now, he felt so low; the one girl who he had liked and watched out for was in the arms of that other loud baka, Naruto.

"It like he is out to take everything I want or something, first he beats me in the Chuunin exam and now him and Hinata are…"

Sighing, he knew that it wasn't really Naruto's fault but it still sucked… he sucked… he couldn't pass the exam and apparently couldn't even get a girl.

Sitting down on a bench, he kept his gaze on Akamaru but his thoughts were else where.

He always thought she was the one, he always felt something around her and always had a need to protect her. She was the only girl he really talked to and really ever associated with… the other girls tended to avoid him or fawn over the Uchiha. Snorting at the name, he placed his arms underneath his chin and rested his arms on his knees.

He wasn't going to cry or anything, stuff like that was reserved for girls and well he was a man and strong and… "Still doesn't stop it from hurting." He confessed. Opening his mouth and letting out a semi war cry, he chuckled at the expression on Akamaru face before saying, "Ah that feels better."

He knew his friend didn't believe him but what could he do? As much as he wanted to fight for her and make her, his… she seemed so happy and well, "I guess I am weak after all."

Brooding, he huffed before screaming out, "Damn you Naruto!"

Hearing a twig snap behind him, he half jumped up ready to take down who ever it was and half sweat dropping, hoping it wasn't the loud baka, when suddenly the figure came into sight and he saw who it was… "A girl?" He said, with a confused expression. Giving a slight bemused expression to the white dog, he then noticed that there was something weird, she wasn't looking where she was going and her whole body expression was down… despair… just like how he felt inside… she was showing it on the outside.

"Hey… hey you okay?"

He felt slightly annoyed when she ignored him and carried on walking, her head still bent down.

"Hey!" He cried again, this time grabbing her arm to stop her. When she turned around to face him, he felt his breath stop.

He knew who she was, she was the girl who was always hanging off Sasuke arm and fighting with that other girl, Ino. Nevertheless and no matter what, he had always seen her eyes lit in joy and a smile on her face. He knew she was emotional; a weakness in ninja but still sometimes it was nice to see that not everyone had lost all emotion… all warmness.

She was hardly recognizable now; her eyes looked dead as if they had never held any emotion at all. They were detached and passive… she was completely...

"Heartbroken," Kiba heard himself whisper. He knew the look; she was torn and hurting… just like him.

"Hey… you… are you okay?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt like slapping himself for being so stupid… did she look okay. He was half expecting her to blow up and pound him into the ground, like she had done to Naruto on numerous occasions.

However, all he heard was, "He's marrying her."

He knew instantly what she was talking about, how could he not; it was what everyone was talking about…

"Oh." Was the only thing that came into his mind.

"He… he is … Oh my God he is really marrying her." Then came the outburst. She thought she did not have any more tears left but a bucket load seemed to simple pour out, trickling to the ground to be absorbed by the dry Earth.

Kiba was mortified, he had no idea what to do, he had never dealt with a hysterical female before and so he did the only thing he could, he let her cry. Bending down, he awkwardly out his arms out her, but she grabbed him and engulfed herself into his warmth, while resting her head on his shoulders as she cried.

Both ignored a small lighting jolt which passed through them, now wasn't the time to question that... if there was anything to question all that mattered was, what they were feeling inside.

He didn't quite understand what happened but he suddenly found himself stroking her hair in an effort to calm herself down, while whispering what he supposed was words of comfort… not that either one paid much attention to them.

For what seems like hours, he gently rocked them both, his hands and words never straying. The tears eventually calmed down and all that came out now where slight sniffles.

Sakura pushed herself back a bit to stare at the person who hold she was currently in, glancing up she recognised him as the person who fought Naruto… Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to... break down… I just … sorry." The last part was whispered as once again glanced down.

"Yah well," Kiba started, trying to keep his I don't care attitude but didn't get very far, he figured that right now she deserved more than that.

So for a while he said nothing before confessing, "He's not worth your tears you know."

Sakura looked up at hi sharply before saying, "What do you know? You don't know him… he's… he's."

"You're still trying to defend him, huh? He breaks your heart and you still?" Sighing, he decided that maybe he should tell her that he actually did understand… more than she would ever know.

"I do understand you know. I know how much it hurts when you love someone and they don't feel the same way back."

She felt herself about to argue with him, asking him what he would know about it, when a brief vision from earlier crossed her mind.

"Hinata," she whispered. He didn't really need to confirm it but he still nodded his head while giving a small weak laugh.

"Yah, but she…" Kiba started.

"Likes Naruto." Sakura finished. A small silence settled between them, both not really knowing what to say. The scene was somewhat amusing, Kiba was bent down on his heels looking somewhere off into the distance, while Sakura was on her knees looking down.

Slowly, the corners of Kiba's mouth turned into a smile as he began to chuckle slightly. Sakura looked up at him, thinking what he could find so funny when she began to join in. Soon both were laughing full heartedly, while Akamaru stared at them with a 'you have all lost your head' expression.

Once she had calmed down, Sakura admitted, "It felt so good to laugh again; I thought I had forgotten how to do it."

When she saw Kiba not respond, she sighed, while her caring side coming into play, "You should be happy for her, Naruto is a good guy, he would never hurt her, and they both look so happy. At least you know the love is there."

"Yeah I am, it just hurts knowing the one person you like is with someone else."

"Yeah..."

"Sakura, I am going to give you a bit of advice okay? You are really sweet girl, your pretty and not too mention smart with a great personality and well in all truth, you deserve so much more than the Uchiha. You should have someone who will make you smile and feel happy when you are with them, be there when you need them and well just someone who would give you everything you deserve."

While Kiba felt a bit embarrassed about what he said and was just waiting for her to laugh, Sakura was in a daze as to just how someone she hard hardly ever spoken to in her life had managed to make her feel better.

"You know what I think," he carried on, while trying to fight down an annoying blush. "We both loved them because even though at first we did, later on we just carried it on without really realising that it had gone. Well, maybe that's for me…. Perhaps somewhere along the way the feeling I had for Hinata lessened a bit but I didn't realise and so because I had always thought I was in love with her and I carried on thinking I was, when maybe I wasn't… Maybe I just wanted to love her because it was easy than to admit the truth... I just didn't want to be…"

"Alone," finished Sakura, "I always thought it was safe for me to say I loved Sasuke-kun because I did. I really did, every time I saw him or just be near to him I felt so happy… but then he changed. He changed from this scared deep inside boy to a cold hearted person but I still stayed loyal to him because I had to… the thing is I think I more talked and believed I was in love with him than I actually was… I think it was because I thought I was in love that I had to stay in love with him when really all he ever did was… hurt me… he really hurt me."

"Well ya know, I don't think we really know what love is because no one knows what love is but what I do know is that even though there is some bad there is also good and if you truly love someone, you wouldn't hurt them intentionally… would you?"

Sakura smiled up at him and shook her head, which caused Kiba to chuckle and rub the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"So anyway it's late and…" However, before he could finish his babbling, Sakura leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you Kiba-kun, just thank you."

Laughing nervously at her, he raised himself up and held a hand out to her, ignoring Akamaru laughing.

"Well, it's late I'll walk you home Sakura."

Nodding, they both began to begin their decent to Sakura house when Sakura said. "You know what? Maybe we were both scared that if we didn't like then we wouldn't know what to do… what the future would hold for us if we had no one… but you know what Kiba-kun, I'm not scared of the future now, well not as much as I was used to."

"I'm glad Sakura-chan, I really am."

Smiling at him, she suddenly looked around before stopping.

"What wrong?"

"Um, we're going the wrong way… my house is in the other direction."

Laughing, the both turned and walked in the right direction, not fully knowing just how much they had both helped each other and not realising the new friendship built around them and that it happened based on a phrase… sometimes you _just need to cry. _

__

The End?

Well, heh… heh... yah I know it sucked but anyway should I continue it or not? If I were to it would be about Sakura, Kiba, Choji and Lee, they would be the main. Anyway, if not I guess this could stand as a one-shot. R&R if you can

Ja Ne

Kaz


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am really happy you liked this. Anyway, I decided to continue the fic. Like I said the main characters are Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Choji oh and now Asuma. Yes, there are going to be OC's in it not Mary-Sue's or anything...they aren't ninja's. So the other characters like Naruto, Sasuke etc aren't in this fic much at all. Anyway, enough of my ranting enjoy

**Pairing: **Kiba x Sakura and a little of Lee x Oc and Choji x Oc

**Rating**: PG

**Dedicated**: Kathy-chan, who sent me these two songs... I can fly and Simple and Clean which is where the inspiration for this fic. Also, because she hates Sasuke/Temari and so now she has to love it  :: is evil::

**Summary**: She's always loved Sasuke and he has feelings for Hinata but the world doesn't always go the way you want it to… but no matter what they would never give up… right?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… Just my OC's if any, oh and the plot

**Cry**

Chapter 2

By Kaz

It was not often she was called to the Hokage's office and so she could not help but feel rather excited and nervous as she made her way to the building. 'What possible could Tsunade-sama want with her?' she thought.  I mean sure, after the whole Chuunin exam and then with Sasuke leaving Konoha, she had begun to take her training slightly more serious but still she had not improved that much that she could go on a mission on her own or anything.

Noticing that she had arrived, she took a deep breathe before walking up to Shizune-san, ready to tell her that she had been called to meet the Hokage. To her surprise, as soon as Shizune spotted her, she got up and directed her towards the office, indicating her to go in. Bowing, she smiled at the Jounin before knocking on the door and slowly opening it, when she heard the confirmation to enter.

Taking in a deep breathe, she silently crept in and surveyed the room. Instantly she recognized Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba. Upon further study she realised she knew the other two, Akimichi Choji and his sensei, Asuma. Bowing at Tsunade-sama and smiling at Lee-san, she quickly took the last available seat before turning her attention fully on the Hokage. 

Seeing that everyone had arrived, Tsunade rose from her seat and began to explain why they were called here. "I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here." Seeing some affirmative nods, she carried on, "As you know three Sand-Ninja's have taken refuge here in Konoha." Ignoring the darken faces of Lee, Sakura and Kiba, she sighed before saying, "I have been speaking to Kazekage and we have decided to take a new approach to the much needed peace between the two countries. Basically, it has been decided that some Leaf Ninja's will live in Wind Country for a while."

Sweat dropping at the mortified expressions, she quickly concluded with, "Sand needs to show it's people they are at peace with Leaf and that we trust them enough to send some of our ninja's there. You will be led by Asuma, _you will_ respect him, _you will_ have a fun and _I will not_ hear any complaint's okay?" Smiling her evil but oh so sweet smile, she folded her hands behind her chin, and added, "Any questions?"

"Why us?"

"What are we meant to do there?"

"Why am I the only girl going?"

"Will they have food there?"

Raising her hand indicating for them to be silent she answered them.

"Kiba-kun, I have chosen you lot because if I sent higher level ninja's they would be constantly think there may be an attack or it could be a plan for another war. Lee-kun, you would simple live there, I know they have agreed to allow to go as Shinobi's meaning you can still train there. And yes Choji-kun, they will have food there. Now any other questions? No? Right then you may leave after you are going tomorrow but Sakura-chan can you stay behind please?"

Once the door had been closed shut, Tsunade took a softer look on her face and told her, "I chose you to go Sakura-chan for two reasons, apart from Shikamaru-kun you are one of the smartest ninja's I have, which is why I am sending you with. Besides those boys are going to need a smart woman to get them out of the messes they no doubt will get in."

Both smiled, before Sakura spoke, "You said two reasons."

"I did, didn't I?" Tsunade sighed before she spoke again, "Sakura-chan, I know you have the ability to become a Chuunin, yes you will have to work harder at it but one day I faith you can reach that level, it's just I believe things here distract you too much."

"You mean Sasuke-kun, don't you?" The pink haired girl whispered, while looking down.

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew Tsunade gave a faint nod. "You know then that he and Temari are marrying?"

"Yes I do. From a Hokage point of view I can see the understanding, and it's a good way to join Leaf and Sand but…."

"He's going to hurt her you know, I know she is tough but he is going to hurt her just… like he hurt… me."

"It's their decision there is nothing you can do." Tsunade reminded her gently.

"I know, no matter how much it hurts I have to accept it, it just …hurts."

"Yes it does, and it's not the pain that easily goes away." The older women mumbled sadly.

Sakura jerked her head and was surprised to see a very rare, sad expression on the fiery not to mention dangerous woman's face.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura inquired, with a shocked expression on her face.

Tsunade-sama just smiled softly and replied, "It hurts a lot."

Sakura walked slowly to the bridge where she was to meet Naruto and Sasuke, along with her Sensei Kakashi. As she walked, her mind reeled from the confession that Tsunade had told her. She had told her all about her love Dan, in the end it made Tsunade-sama even stronger in her eyes, this women was amazing. Smiling to her self, she quickened her pace only to realise she had arrived and was the last on there.

"Wait a second," she mumbled, "Kakashi-sensei is already here?"

 Resisting the urge to scream to heavens, she smiled and voiced out a quick, "Ohayo."

"Ne Sakura-chan where were you? Even Kakashi-sensei was here before you."

"Oh, I had a meeting with Hokage-sama."

"Really? What did that old hag want with you?"

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, while bopping him over the head, "Don't call Hokage-sama that!"

"Ow! Sakura-chan!"

"Alright, calm down you two, there is no training or mission today but we have to meet with the other groups. There is a small discussion going on, come on."

Naruto pouted as Sakura stuck her tongue at him as they all fell into pace. She was determined not to look at Sasuke; in fact, she was rather surprised he was here at all. She thought he would have more important things to do, 'Like bed Temari." She scoffed at this but then quickly shouted at her self. Even if he had hurt her, it didn't mean she should become bitter; she would never let that happen to her.

She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't realise they had arrived and thus managed to bump into the back of someone.

"Oh!" She cried as she felt the impact and added, "Ow," as she felt herself fall on her backside.

"Sakura?"

Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw she had bumped into Kiba-kun.

"Hi Kiba-kun," she smiled and took the hand he offered her.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he joked. She laughed with him, when they both suddenly heard someone shout, "KIBA!"

Jumping, Sakura nearly felt herself falling back down on the floor but Kiba had grabbed onto her waist, stopping her from doing. She now rested in his arms, knees bent with his face hovering over hers.  'Wow, he has really nice eyes." She noticed nearly dreamily as she began to take in his face. Kiba, on the other hand was slightly drooling over the girl in his hands, while agreeing with the thoughts of 'Damn she is hot! And that figure… hot!' circling his head. Unintentionally, their heads had begun to inch closer and closer.

"KIBA YOU BAKA! You let go of Sakura-chan before you damage her or something!"

Both turned to the source of the voice, Sakura sweat dropped as she saw Naruto holding Hinata's hand, while jumping from foot to foot, screaming about his poor friend being held by the ugly beast. Kiba on the other hand, growled before beginning his argument with Naruto, both throwing insults to each other.

While the boys were acting immature, Sakura had begun to realise what position her and Kiba were actually in, softly, she whispered, "Kiba-kun." When she saw this had no effect, she tugged on his shirt but still she couldn't get his attention. Growing angry, she screamed, "Kiba-kun!" before whacking him on the head.

Now having his undivided attention, she smiled gleefully at him and told him, "You can put me down now."

"Oh," he mumbled, before setting her down on her feet quickly turning his head determined to make sure no one saw this confounded blush.

"Okay you lot, settle down." He turned to the speaker, and saw it was Gai-sensei. Ignoring his various poses and oh so white teeth, Kiba silently wished that he would hurry up, after all he was leaving the Leaf village tomorrow. He found that he was half-excited, half-sad about that. On one hand it was like a mission, a longer mission… but as much as that excited him, he realised that he wouldn't see the Leaf for a while and also he wouldn't see… her.

After his talk with Sakura, he was determined not to let that fact that she wasn't his get him down, he was going to be happy for her... but actions speak louder than words and when he saw her and Naruto a feeling of sorrowfulness swept over him. Maybe it was a good thing he was leaving for a while, it gave him a chance to sort out his head and the other people he was leaving with were all right… 'Well Sakura-chan was,' he thought.  He didn't really know the others but still they had better accept him as their leader, after all, he was the powerful, the amazing, the brilliant…

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard someone call his name, looking over he saw it was Hinata, who was standing with her team right now. Laughing nervously, he rubbed the back of his head before trying to concentrate on what Gai was saying.

"As you all know, Shikamaru has now become a Chuunin and therefore the whole three to a team has been messed up. At first we were going to just let Asuma teach a two man team but now it has been revealed that this is no longer possible as several Gennin are to leave us."

Ignoring some of the questioning gasps, he continued with, "Yes, Asuma along with Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji and Haruno Sakura are leaving the Leaf village to start a new life, yes they will be missed and yes this pain must be so much, after all this is the Leaf they are leaving and… ohhh."

"Well we have decided that since I am leading a smaller group the rest of you guys are going to form a bigger group and be taught by the remaining three Jounin left." Asuma quickly cut in, before Gai decided to cry a river. "Right! So are there… _any questions_?" Asuma along with the other Jounin sweat dropped as the four soon too leave ninja's were currently huddled together as the others circled them viciously.

"And why is big forehead going on some big mission and not me?"

"Ne Sakura-chan you are leaving me to deal with him?"

"Lee you never told me or Neji that you were leaving."

"Kiba-kun?"

"Where are they going?"

"Alright you guys that's enough," Kakashi intervened. "They have just been told themselves." And with that went back to reading his beloved book.

Slowly the group dispersed, until only Asuma and his new group were left. Lighting up another cigarette, he looked at them before saying, "We will met here at 4am, don't be late." And with that walked off, laughing at the cries of the astonished gennin.

"4 AM?" Cried Kiba.

"Have you lost your mind?" Screamed Sakura.

"I'll miss breakfast," Choji realised solemnly. 

"Oh what woe, means I have to get up two hours early to train."

Looking at his baffled teammates, he gave them a pose and smiled at them. Sakura chuckled, nervously but knowingly, while Kiba sweat dropped thinking, "I am going to be on a team with this guy?"

"Well come on you guys, we should get home." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-san I will walk you home!" Lee stated.

Sakura smiled but shook her head, "No, it's okay Lee-san. You live in the opposite direction to me, and besides its okay, I will be fine."

"But..."

"It's alright Lee, I'll walk her home," Kiba told him as Sakura waved bye to him and Choji. Lee looked at the retreating figures sadly before turning and leaving, walking along side of Choji.

"So," began Lee, "Looking forward to this exciting mission?"

"As long as there is food, I am happy. Food is the most important thing" Choji replied.

Lee gasped, before shouting, "No way, training is the most important thing!"

"Food!"

"Training!"

"FOOD!"

"TRANING!"

"Grrr, MEAT BALL ATTACK!"

"Bring it on!"

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kiba walked together in a peaceful silence. "So, what you think of us leaving?" Kiba asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I think it's going to be kind of fun, though leaving the Leaf and not seeing it for sometime it makes me feel a bit sad, I mean, this is my home."

"Yeah, not to mention leaving everyone."

"..Yeah."

Kiba saw this was a sensitive topic for Sakura and so decided not to say anything, after all he knew what she was going through.

"Kiba-kun," Sakura began, after another period of silence. "I just wanted to say thank you again for that day, I was really upset and well thank you."

"Ah think nothing of it Sakura-chan, besides you helped me out as well."

"Guess that means we are friends then… we both helped each other." Sakura laughed.

"Fraid so," Kiba continued, "You stuck with me, now."

"Yeah well, I don't think that's something I would mind."

Kiba took in what Sakura said but rather than question it he said nothing. Realizing that they had arrived, he waved bye before making his own way home.

"Bye Kiba-kun, Bye Akamaru." Sakura turned ready to enter her house, when she sensed someone. Turning around slowly, she hesitated slightly before raising her eyes to see who it was…

"Ino-chan." She whispered.

Kiba found himself, grumbling as he walked on home.  Akamaru was walking beside him, the Nin dog was slightly worried as he saw the stress his master was under and was trying to figure it out, before deciding that humans were too complicated.  The human, was still grumbling about the unfairness of having to wake up at 4am, when he heard someone call his name.

"Hinata?"

"Hai...K-Kiba-kun."

"What are you doing here? You should be at home; it's dangerous for you to be walking around here and alone as well."

"K-Kiba-kun… I… I j-just wanted t-to say, to say…." Hinata trailed off, not being able to say the next part.

Kiba sighed as he realised what this was about and told her, "It's alright Hinata…just… just be happy." He forced the sadness within him down and gave her a smile. He knew it was fake but what else could be do? He couldn't stand to see her upset, not if it was his fault.

"Come on Hinata, you should be at home."

Sakura started at her best friend, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Were you going to tell me you were going?" Ino asked.

"…"

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"It's not like I haven't gone away on missions before or anything."

"Yeah but usually your back, this time it's not a 3 day mission is it?"

"..No"

"It's just…. I am going to miss you."

Sakura glanced up at Ino, tears both evident in their eyes, and confessed, "I am going to miss you too."

Determined not to cry, both girls hugged each other, before Ino added, "I always thought that you would get him you know. Sure I had a crush on him but I thought you guys…"

Sakura said nothing as she hugged her best friend, after all, what could she say? So she did what she was used to doing, she let the tears fall.

The sun was no where in sight as the 5 meet by the gates, after a quick check, they walked through the gates of Leaf Village, each one turning around to gaze at their home before staring a new journey, a new adventure… a new life.

TBC

Boring I know but I wanted them to leave the village so I could solely concentrate on them and no one else. Anyway, this was just about that was going on, there will be more focus on the others next chapter I hope R&R if you can.

Kaz


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!  Thank you all for the reviews, lol. I am so happy people are reading this fic

**Pairing: **Kiba x Sakura and a little of Lee x Oc and Choji x Oc

**Rating**: PG-13 Tis gone up now

**Dedicated**: Kathy-chan, who sent me these two songs... I can fly and Simple and Clean which is where the inspiration for this fic. Also, because she hates Sasuke/Temari and so now she has to love it  :: is evil::

**Summary**: Sakura has always loved Sasuke and Kiba has feelings for Hinata but the world doesn't always go the way you want it to… but no matter what they would never give up… right?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… Just my OC's if any, oh and the plot

**Cry**

Chapter 3

By Kaz

He had no idea how long they had been walking for but he could feel the wave of exhaustion pass over him. He could feel his breath become slightly heavier and the lower parts of his limbs hurting. Not that he would admit this or anything, there was no way in hell he would be the first to admit they should stop and rest… 'I should wait until one of the others say something,' he thought.

He knew they were all tired, after all, Choji had stopped complaining about food and Lee has stopped doing his various poses to Sakura. Just the thought of those poses made him shudder, he had no idea how Sakura dealt with it. Speaking of Sakura, Kiba turned his head to the right to take a glance at her. She was breathing harder than he was and the look of exhaustion was pasted all over her face. 'Shit, she looks tired, maybe I should say something before she passes out or something.'

However, before he could open his mouth someone beat him to it. "Ah Sakura-san! You look so tired, I can't have the beautiful face of yours carry such exhaustion, Asuma-sensei perhaps we should rest?"

The group stopped and Asuma took an amused look and was about to say something, when someone stopped him.

"No Lee-san I am fine. I have walked much more than this, besides the more ground we cover now the less time it will take to get to Sand."

"But."

"Lee-san," She chided, "I told you I am fine, now come on, we are wasting time."

As she past him smiling, Lee couldn't help but feel slightly proud. He knew that if this was a few months ago she would have agreed with him and started complaining long before hand. She really had changed.

Nodding his head, he chased after her, the five carrying on not once looking back at the life they were leaving behind.

It was several hours before Asuma decided that they should rest and Kiba couldn't have been happier upon hearing those words. Resisting the urge to hug his sensei, he went about setting up his tent. It didn't take him long as he as Akamaru were used to being out doors, the both of them camping outside in the forest when they were younger. Smiling at the lost thoughts spring up, he was jolted out when he heard his female teammate cuss out loud.

Glancing around until he stopped her, he smirked when he saw she wasn't having much luck setting her tent up. Walking up to her, he studied the scene, fighting the urge to laugh.

Sakura was steaming as she tried to set up the tent. She had done what she saw Sasuke-kun do all the time, stick the poles in ground and then…well  something to make it stand up. Of course, she had never really paid much attention when he set up the tents, she was too busy staring at him but she remembered that he first started with these metal pole things. Of course, though, the tent wanted to difficult and not stand up. Getting frustrated, she grabbed the cloth in her hands and started her death rants. "You stupid annoying piece of pathetic material! Set up damn you! I swear once I get to Sand I am going to cut you into tiny piece and dance all over you…"

"I don't think death threats are going to work on this."

Kiba did indeed laugh when he saw the cherry hair girl up jump in fright, though he ceased the smiles once he saw the death look on her face… he reminded himself to never get this girl mad again.

"So," he smiled jokingly, " What seems to be the problem?"

"It won't set up," she replied in a monotone voice.

"Well that would be because you need to push the poles further down and you can't set up the tent when you are half sitting on it and…." He trailed off sweat dropping as he saw the look turn into a complete murderous one. "Heh heh, why don't I show you how to set up?" And without waiting for her to reply, he began to fix the mess Sakura had made, not seeing the smile, which graced her face.

Lee examined the interaction of the two with some interest. In all the time he had know Sakura she had never been really polite to any other males, except him once he had saved her.  If he didn't know any, better he could have sworn that something was going on between these two. "That's ridiculous," he mumbled. After all, everyone knew how hopeless obsessed Sakura was with Sasuke. 'As a fighter,' thought Lee, ' I really respect Sasuke but as a person I can't help but be upset with him. How dare he hurt someone like Sakura-san? All she had ever done was remain loyal to him and he tossed her aside like a forgotten object or something. She deserves so much more.' He concluded. He knew he had feeling for her but she didn't return them. Though at first it had hurt, he decided that he would rather remain her friend and protect her than lose her. "Who knows," he said, "Perhaps one day someone will be able to take the place of Sasuke in her heart and I would finally see a real smile on her face." Falling back on his sleeping bag, he began to think about his training schedule tomorrow… after all he was all on his own now, no Gai-sensei to help him out. 'Gai-sensei,' he thought, 'I will make you proud.'

Asuma and Choji had gone in search of firewood and food, much to Choji's delight.  "So Choji," began Asuma, "It's just me and you left now, no Ino and no Shikamaru."

"Yeah, but then I think we both knew that if anyone was going to make it would be Shikamaru…"

"That's not true, you and Ino could as long as you both tried harder. You have a deadly attack you just need to train to increase your stamina. Beside from what I heard from Shikamaru when you guys went to defeat the 5 sound ninja's you defeated him all on your own."

Choji smiled and asked, "Shikamaru said that?"

"Yeah, he did."

"He always did believe in me, even when we were younger he was the first friend I had."

Asuma smiled, he was seeing a new side to Choji. He knew that it existed within him, he had just never seen it because he was always talking about food.

"You know what Asuma-sensei, I am going to make Shikamaru proud of me! That's my way of becoming a ninja."

And with that, he began to collect as much firewood as he could carry to take back to camp. He would make them proud… he would make himself proud.

As well as collecting the firewood, they had brought back some fish to cook over the fire. Sakura happily munched on hers, smiling at the sight before her. Kiba was sharing half of his fish with Akamaru, making sure that the pup was happy and fed. 'He has such a caring personality when it comes to Akamaru,' she thought. She remembered when Naruto had told her about him, calling him loud, uncaring and obnoxious. But she could see this wasn't the case at all, he had been so nice to her, maybe it was because they understood each other. Seeing that it was late and she was tired, she announced to the group that she was retiring to her bed, hearing the others agree with her to do the same.

She frowned as she sat up in her tent, it had been a few hours before she had gone to bed but she found that despite the fact she was tired, she could not get to sleep. Sighing in frustration, she crawled out of her tent and stood up dusting herself. Seeing Asuma to the side keeping a watch out, she looked at him before walking the other way towards a hill. She knew he had seen her and that he knew she wouldn't go far or anything.

Sitting herself down on the lush grass, she titled her head upwards, taken away at the sight. The stars were shining their brightest, it just looked like someone had tossed glitter into the sky… it was so..

"It's really a sight isn't it?"

She smiled at the voice, and looked at him. "Kiba-kun," she said, smiling as he sat down beside her.

"It really is something, ne?" he said, taken in by the sight.

"Yes it is, it's really beautiful. I bet there are loads of constellations." She replied, feeling comfortable at his presence.

"Yah of course there is, I mean there is one just over there," Kiba said, pointing in a random direction, "And there is another and and…." He turned and chuckled at her bemused expression. "Okay okay! So I am no astronomer. Though you don't have to study this stuff constantly to know it's amazing."

A brief, calm silence passed over them, both relaxed as they started out into the distance, lost within their own thoughts.

"Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked her eyes still fixed straight ahead.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose Akamaru?"  

Kiba smiled at her question and laid down, his hands behind his head.

"Ah that's a simple one, he's just like me." Closing his eyes, he began to tell her his tale. "When I was younger I was always causing mischief and getting into trouble with my parents. Anyway, this one time I was coming back home after visiting somewhere with my sister and the house was a mess. My mother was furious, screaming and shouting, while my dad was holding this white bundle in his hand. I found out that Akamaru had chased this cat through out the entire house and ended knocking all the furniture and everything over. My mother was so mad she was going to throw him out but I dunno, I just looked at him and I could see me in him…." He trailed off, feeling a slight sadness wash over him. Ignoring her question look, he sat up and continued, "Well anyway, I couldn't let them throw him and he has been with me every since."

Kiba looked down at his hands, Akamaru was his best friend, the only true one to understand him… he would be lost without him.  He was about to ask her about the sudden interest when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He smiled as she rested her head on his arm. There was no need for words right now; nothing had to be said as the both of them where just happy with the whole situation.

"Hey Sakura we should…." He trailed off as he saw the girl asleep, a soft smile on her face.

"Yep I was thinking the same," he said, as he got up and collected the girl in his arms taking her down the hill towards the camp.

Placing her in her tent, he pushed aside some of the wispy cherry strands which stuck to her face. "You really do deserve more," he whispered as he drew his hand back…then against his better judgment, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You really do," he said as he got up to leave, leaving the girl with a smile on her face, deep asleep in some blissful like dream.

Once again, they left early in the morning, despite all the complaints… mainly from Sakura and Choji. They had not much long to walk now, the desert like country already becoming visible. Sakura was rather surprised that they had not been attacked or followed but Asuma said it seemed that Sand really did want to make amends, especially since Kazekage had been murdered by Orochimaru. Lee had asked if they knew who the new ruler was but Asuma said they would find out once they arrived. Sakura had given him the smile she picked up from Tsunade and said, "You didn't bother to listen when she told you did you?"

Already knowing the temper of girls when they were mad, he gave her a laid-back smile before lighting up another cigarette.

"Yuck," she said as she moved away from him, she had no idea how Ino could stand this man but then at least he didn't read a certain book… had he of, Sakura would have ripped it into little pieces. "Just like I was going to do with that stupid tent," she remembered. The memory made her think of Kiba, he was so sweet she had admitted. However, she could not help but feel rather confused as well. She liked him as a friend that was obvious but there was this other feeling she felt around him… She just felt so calm, relaxed and well herself… She did not have to pretend to be anything with him… she was simply Sakura… and she liked that, but for some reason it unnerved her slightly as well.

Shaking out the thoughts, she simple decided it was because he has been nice to her, after all what else could it be.  She was about to ask if they were there yet, when Asuma announced. "Hey guys we have arrived."

'This is it,' she thought, 'my new life.'

TBC

Okay so this was rather pointless but I thought rather than have them just arrive there I would give a chapter of them on the journey and squeee the bit where Sakura and Kiba are watching the stars . I know I have not included much of Lee and Choji but now that they have arrived, they will have a bigger part. Anyway R&R if you can.

Ja Ne

Kaz


End file.
